


Reality Bites

by thelovearesick



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Homosexuality, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Content, Teen Angst, exploring homosexuality
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: La adolescencia era una de las etapas más difíciles.





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ocurrió esto al ver un fan art de Outlast basado en una película xD. Aquí el link: http://xlskling.tumblr.com/post/144210429617/i-just-wanted-to-draw-young-eddie-ok
> 
> Tengo muchas ganas de escribir, pero todavía ando intentando organizarme para continuar mis trabajos pendientes. No crean que los dejaré con el suspenso. Ojalá fuera un capítulo más largo que un drabble, los haré más largos si continuo.

Eddie había sostenido el mismo vaso por al menos 20 minutos. Apenas le había dado un par de sorbos a la cerveza. Estaba caliente tenía sabor a agua, como la mayoría de las cervezas de barril. 

Se había arrepentido de entrar al viejo sótano de Miles, pese a encontrar algunas caras conocidas. En el fondo estaba Chris besándose con Miles, Frank arrasando con las papas fritas, Billy y Dennis intentando colocar música en la vieja grabadora y Blake, por su parte, totalmente apartado de los demás, luciendo mucho más incomodo que el mismo Eddie bajo esas circunstancias.

Eddie los consideraba sus amigos, pero en ocasiones se cuestionaba porque continuaba hablándoles a algunos de ellos, especialmente al ser testigo de la manera en la cual Frank Manera soltaba migajas por encima de su barba oscura, o como Miles parecía estar mucho más cariñoso que de costumbre por Chris para hacer notar lo contento que estaba con su reciente relación.

Sabía que Chris siempre era muy discreto y relajado, pero Miles parecía tener una constante necesidad por hacerse notar en cada oportunidad que se le presentara. Había empezado a hablar con él por ser una de las personas más cercanas a Waylon, pero el contraste de personalidad entre ambos era demasiado notorio como para preguntarse cómo podía aguantarlo por tanto tiempo.

Fue hasta el cuarto beso consecutivo que Eddie decidió mirar en otra dirección. Era casi evidente que Upshur quería que todos supieran en esa habitación que él y solo _él_ salía con Chris Walker, después de tantos años de pretenderse el uno al otro.

Lo menos que quería Eddie era pensar en relaciones. Lo menos que quería Eddie era recordar algunas cosas.

— Oye Eddie, ¿si supiste de la cita de Waylon y Lisa?

Eddie salió de su trance, elevando la mirada para percatarse de que Miles había dejado los besos y caricias con Chris únicamente para molestar. La noticia de las recientes interacciones de Waylon y Lisa le había caído como un balde de agua helada.

Todos sabían que a Eddie le gustaba Waylon desde la primaria. Todos habían pensado en que terminarían saliendo, pero parecía que los planes nunca salían de acuerdo al plan.

— Muérdeme, Miles.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cita de Waylon y Lisa no sale como lo esperaban.

Waylon jamás había tenido una cita.

Se sentía patético en admitirlo, pero esa era la verdad. Su acompañante de esa noche, en el autocinema, era Lisa White. Compartían clase juntos y había formado equipo en diferentes proyectos de Ciencias.

Era alta, estilizada, con cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes y labios carnosos. Waylon había pensando que jamás había visto a una mujer tan bella como Lisa, por lo que fue sorpresivo para él que dijera que _si_ al invitarla a salir después de algún experimento en clase.

— ¿El refresco no necesita más hielo?

— Para nada, Waylon. Está bien la temperatura.

Los ojos de Waylon viajaban de la pantalla al rostro de Lisa de manera alternada. Su vestido amarillo resaltaba a la perfección el tono ligeramente bronceado de su piel. Era la combinación perfecta de belleza e inteligencia y, sin embargo, Waylon se sentía completamente fuera de lugar a su lado, como si algo por dentro punzara y le indicara que no debía estar ahí.

En un movimiento audaz, Waylon buscó los labios de Lisa, recibiendo un casto beso que no duró más de 5 segundos. Los ojos de Waylon se abrieron con terror, mientras los de Lisa parecían iluminarse ante una revelación.

— ¿Eres gay, Park?

Waylon suspiró. Jamás lo había dicho en voz alta antes, pero que mejor momento que el ahora. 

— Eso parece.


	3. Garage Sale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tienen idea de lo mucho que AMO escribir esta historia con vibe de los 90's.

Y ahí estaba Eddie, mirando todo con desprecio.

La venta de garaje improvisada de Miles había comenzado hace apenas un par de minutos, habiéndose arrepentido al instante de llegar. Maldecía por sobre todas las cosas su estúpido impulso de querer asistir a todos los lugares donde posiblemente Waylon apareciera.

Hubiera preferido que Miles pusiera a la venta esa molesta cámara con la que intentaba “documentar” los mejores momentos de su vida. Era un proyecto tan ambicioso al igual que pretencioso, sabiendo bien que era un pretexto para intentar grabarse a sí mismo dándole un _blowjob_ a Chris.

No había rastro de Waylon alrededor. No estaba preparado para la mirada condescendiente de Miles al preguntarle donde se encontraba, por lo que el semblante de molestia en el rostro de Eddie era la suficiente prueba de sus dudas.

— Va a venir durante la tarde, tuvo que ayudar a su madre con unas cosas.

La cámara de Miles estaba enfocada en su rostro, por lo que Eddie tuvo que girar de dirección, pretendiendo un fingido interés por un par de viejos vinilos de _Iggy Pop_.

A lo lejos podía notar la presencia de Chris apilando un par de cajas para una señora. Si había algo en la naturaleza de los Upshur que podían presumir era su capacidad de convencimiento.

— ¿Impresionado? Apenas abrí la venta y ya se llevaron los adornos de navidad. Tengo un don para esto.

— Como tu digas, Miles.

Eddie no estaba tan seguro de querer quedarse. Waylon y Lisa eran una realidad ahora. Aquello dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, pero de nuevo Miles Upshur parecía leer su mente de alguna manera.

— Y bueno, ¿si supiste lo de la cita?

— ¿Lo de la qué?

— Waylon y Lisa ya no saldrán nunca más, ya que a Waylon se le ocurrió que era buen momento para…salir del closet.

Los ojos de Eddie parecían abrirse al girar de dirección. Odiaba tener la cámara enfocando su expresión, pero había cosas más importantes en su mente por ahora.

— ¡Es la mejor reacción que he documentado hasta ahora! Sabía que era buena idea decírtelo así.

— Eres realmente insoportable, ¿lo sabías?

— Si, me lo han dicho mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA


	4. Wet Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Waylon llegó en completo silencio.

La mayoría de las personas a su alrededor parecían estar metidas en su tarea: buscar, recolectar y pagar. Pero para ese entonces, Waylon sentía que tenía un letrero de _“soy gay”_ en la frente que con nada podía quitar.  

Había intentado, por _Dios_ , realmente lo había intentado. Lisa era una de las mejores personas que conocía, ¿por qué simplemente no podía quererla como algo más? La música era tenue a su alrededor, pero Waylon no podía hacer otra cosa que sumirse en sus pensamientos.

_My shadow side, so amplified_   
_Keeps coming back dissatisfied_   
_Elementary, son, but it's soul_   
_My love affair with everywhere_   
_Was innocent, why do you care?_   
_Someone start the car_   
_Time to go_

Giró la mirada y ahí estaba Eddie, mirándolo.

_You're the best I know_

Sus ojos azules, su cabello negro, su casi permanente semblante de seriedad. El rostro de Waylon se sonrojo. Eddie. Siempre había sido Eddie.

_My sunny side has up and died_   
_I'm betting now where we collide_   
_The universe will shift into a low_   
_The travesties that we have seen_   
_Are treating you like Benzedrine_   
_Automatic laughter from a pro_

Waylon no sabía con certeza cuando había empezado este sentimiento hacía él. Ambos habían sido amigos desde hace tantos años, ¿cómo podría pasar esto ahora?

_My, what a good day for a walk outside_   
_I'd like to get to know you a little better baby_   
_God knows that I really have tried_   
_My what a good day for a take-out bride_   
_I'd like to say we did it for the better, oh_

Eddie se acercó a Waylon a paso lento. El tiempo parecía detenerse a su alrededor. Los ojos de Waylon tuvieron que elevarse al estar frente a frente a él. Su altura era destacada, pero Waylon jamás se sintió intimidado. Jamás pudo tener ningún otro sentimiento por Eddie que no fuera _amor._

_I thought about it and I brought it out_   
_I'm motivated by the lack of doubt_   
_I'm consecrated but I'm not devout_   
_The mother, the father, the daughter_

— ¿Estás bien? — Eddie parecía tener verdadera preocupación, por lo que Waylon pudo deducir que lo _sabía_.

Eddie sabía sobre su desastrosa cita con Lisa y de su inesperada salida del closet, por lo que Waylon tuvo que apartar la mirada casi al momento.

_Oh, you don't form in the wet sand_   
_You don't form at all_   
_Oh, you don't form in the wet sand_   
_I do_

Antes de que Eddie pudiera decir algo más, Waylon se alejó con rapidez. Los pasos de Waylon eran apresurados, captando la mirada de Miles al salir del garaje y encaminarse al auto de su madre. Al levantar la mirada y girarla nuevamente, pudo notar como la mirada de Eddie seguía en su dirección.

Arrancar el auto y empezar a alejarse resultó mucho más difícil de lo que imaginó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Also, la canción de red hot chili peppers se lanzó en el 2006, pero shhh (?).


	5. Memories

Miles recordaba a la perfección la fecha en que había empezado a salir con Chris Walker.

Había quedado Chris de ir a su casa después de la escuela, por lo que Miles se había esmerado con anticipación para arreglar su cuarto y dejarlo lo más presentable posible.

Después de haber hecho la tarea, ambos habían decidido relajarse en el cuarto de Miles, poniendo música de fondo mientras ambos platicaban de cosas sin importancia.

— Me gusta mucho esa canción — comentó Chris, levantando la mirada en dirección a Miles, quien se encontraba acomodando algunos casetes de _Queen_ después de haber colocado un casete de _Pearl Jam_.

— Me encanta la música que escuchas.

— Gracias, Chris.

— Y también me gustas mucho tú.

Miles se quedó completamente quieto, intentando sentarse con cierta dificultad en el suelo nuevamente. Al girarse, pudo notar como la mirada y la sonrisa de Chris se acentuaban cada vez más en su rostro, además de sentir la mano de Chris descansar sobre su propia mano.

— G-gracias… — alcanzó a contestar Miles, sintiendo como el calor le llegaba repentinamente al rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en una tira que encontré en Facebook.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta el teen angst :( lo siento, tuve una sobre explotación de drama adolescente por películas y series. 
> 
> ¿Creen que sea buena idea continuarlo y hacerlo un long fic?


End file.
